1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to surgical instruments for use with a seal anchor member. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to articulating surgical instruments usable with a seal anchor member that provides multiple instrument access through a single incision in a minimally invasive surgical procedure.
2. Description of Related Art
Increasingly, many surgical procedures are performed through small incisions in the skin. As compared to the larger incisions typically required in traditional procedures, smaller incisions result in less trauma to the patient. By reducing the trauma to the patient, the time required for recovery is also reduced. Generally, the surgical procedures that are performed through small incisions in the skin are referred to as endoscopic. If the procedure is performed on the patient's abdomen, the procedure is referred to as laparoscopic. Throughout the present disclosure, the term minimally invasive is to be understood as encompassing both endoscopic and laparoscopic procedures.
During a typical minimally invasive procedure, surgical objects, such as surgical access devices (e.g., trocar and cannula assemblies) or endoscopes, are inserted into the patient's body through the incision in tissue. In general, prior to the introduction of the surgical object into the patient's body, insufflation gas is used to enlarge the area surrounding the target surgical site to create a larger, more accessible work area. Accordingly, the maintenance of a substantially fluid-tight seal is desirable so as to inhibit the escape of the insufflation gas and the deflation or collapse of the enlarged surgical site. In response to this, various access devices with sealing features are used during the course of minimally invasive procedures to provide an access for surgical objects to enter the patient's body. Each of these devices is configured for use through a single incision or a naturally occurring orifice (i.e. mouth, anus, or vagina) while allowing multiple instruments to be inserted through the device to access the working space beyond the device.
During procedures employing multiple surgical instruments through a single incision access device, it is advantageous to coordinate the positioning of the end effectors of each surgical instrument. In situations where one or more of the surgical instruments is an articulating surgical instrument, manipulating the articulating surgical instrument or instruments to coordinate the positions of the end effectors is desirable.
One example, as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,678, uses control balls disposed in a proximal and distal end of a device, such that rotation and pivoting of the proximal control ball is transmitted to the distal control ball and consequently articulates an end effector at the distal end of the device.
Another example, as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,564, is a surgical device having a frame member with a pair of tissue holding mechanisms. An actuator mechanism allows positioning of the tissue holding mechanisms such that a portion of tissue can be stretched, providing a desirable surgical site.
Yet another example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,772. A cannula assembly is disclosed having a tubular member configured to receive a laparoscopic instrument, as well as a second laparoscopic instrument such that both laparoscopic instruments are disposed at an angle in a body cavity and are used in conjunction to perform a laparoscopic surgery.
However, a continuing need exists for coordinating the end effectors of articulating surgical instruments used with an access device that permits multiple instruments to be used through a single incision.